empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Norman
"I will protect you, my lady." - Lilith to Inferno, after preventing an assault by Marines. Lilith is a member of the Norman Family, being the cousin of Bartholomew Norman III. She was excommunicated from the family after she questioned her cousin's methods. Her right eye was gouged out and her right arm was severely burned, making her cover her arm with metal armor at all times. She is in love with Inferno Zalious and although she knows they'll never be together, she will always protect her. She is the secondary deuteragonist of Part II and III. She retains her exact role in the True timeline as well. History Lilith was the original heir to the Norman family fortune and the next in the line of family heads. However, Bartholomew Norman III framed her for an unknown crime after the two disagreed on several matters. In a fight, her cousin gouged out her right eye and set fire to her home. In the fire, her right arm was severely burned and despite the fact that it's healed over time, she has protected it by creating a metal armor for it. Ever since her excommunication from her own family, she has sworn vengeance and believes that if she rebels against the government, she can make the world a better place. Part I During this time, she is a spy for the revolutionaries, gaining intelligence on her own family. Since she dyed her hair and looks much different from when she was younger, she's able to pull off the infiltration and succeeds at gaining sufficient information on the World Government's plans. This leads to multiple sources that Everest himself gets his hands on, therefore making her first contribution to the Empire. Part II Once the Marines decide to confront the Everstar pirate crew head on, Lilith goes undercover as a Marine again, hoping to protect Inferno from harm. Over the years, she's grown fond of Inferno and wanted only to keep her from being harmed. She first protects Inferno from being raped by several members of the Marines, and then continues to stand guard outside of her cell. From that moment onward, Inferno and Lilith form an unbreakable bond. At the prison, once the escape plan and revolutionary assault begins, Lilith breaks Inferno out of her cell and aids her in the fight against the former leader of the world government. Afterward, she follows Inferno to the new Revolutionary base, where Mrs. Zalious is elected as the leader of the rebel group. Together, they are able to liberate multiple islands and eventually meet up with Everest and the rest of the crew. She trains with the Emperors and becomes the seventh member of the Grand Seven, a group of the Empire's strongest members. During the OZ war, she fights Bartholomew Norman III alongside Inferno and kills him without hesitation. Part III During this time, she retains her role as Inferno's bodyguard and never leaves her side throughout the entire battle. She even defends her from multiple attacks that Mayes Zalious uses. Although this put her in great danger, her teamwork with Inferno made them an unbeatable team and the two are able to win their battle. After Mayes' death and Inferno cries at losing her father, Lilith comforts her. When the battle is over, she is seen watching over the celebration, drinking to her heart's content. Legion Although her role in this part is fairly minor, she and Snowflake share a few comedic moments and she actually gets her wish of being with Inferno, because of the death of Mel. Inferno seeks comfort in her and the two get involved romantically. Although this makes Lilith happy, she isn't glad that Mel's death was the trigger. She helps Harley's army beside Inferno and is executed along with Inferno at the very end. Epilogue (Empire: Rise to Freedom) In the epilogue, she is seen still having some sort of romantic relationship with Inferno, as she holds her in her arms, gathered around the rest of the family. Everyone is happy and the women of the house all live in harmony with each other. Mel even seems to take sharing Inferno with Lilith more than good, since the three of them share a romantic experience.